Anuket
Anuket was the personification and Goddess of the Nile river in the Egyptian mythology in Elephantine, at the start of the Nile's journey through Egypt, and in nearby regions of Nubia. Anuket is actually one of the underlords known as Nomach's at the service of the High System Lord Khnum, and specifically is the ruler of the planet Naucratis . History Generated by one of the queen of Ra, Anuket once reached maturity, he was allowed to get a guest Unas, joining one of the many Unas still existing on the planets controlled by what would become the Lord Supreme System in the future. But in the service of Ra, Anuket was only one of the many minor servants, almost a maid of the goa'uld gentleman. Disgruntled with his role, he soon joined the whistleblowers of Anubis, who was secretly conspiring to overthrow the government of Apep and his faithful including Ra. For years the goa'uld passed information as an infiltrated agent of the same Anubis until the latter killed Apep and devoured the symbiont. Horrified by the macabre spectacle, Anuket tried to abandon the usurper goa'uld providing information this time to the same Ra. It was at this moment that he met Khnum. The link with the latter became sentimentally so strong that it resulted in a sentimental relationship. In the one hundred years of civil war, Anuket worked actively doing the double-cross for Ra, succeeding in bringing down many secret agents infiltrated among the ranks of Ra. When Anubis was finally defeated, Anuket was allowed to serve under the same Ra as governor of one of the mining planets associated with the renegade goa'uld. After becoming aware of the discovery of planet Earth, he asked to be able to reach the planet in question in order to repopulate his planet, now in demographic collapse due to the progressive extermination of the Unas slaves. Thanks to the intercession of Khnum himself, Anuket managed to deport some hundreds of people from the area of Aswan, repopulating the planet Biggeh. Aware that this gesture would have meant returning the favor in the future, Anuket chose to serve Ra as the sovereign of the planet. Not objecting, Ra fulfilled Anuket's request, taking her as his underlord for the next 2000 years. During this period, go'auld became interested in holographic technology and became one of the foremost experts, but the relative tranquility ceased suddenly when the news of Ra's death arrived, Anuket saw his biggest nightmare materialize. Over the centuries, goa'uld had established numerous alliances and as many had broken, including that with the System Lord Bastet. With the latter Anuket, he clashed in some second-order badges. but Bastet's desire for revenge forced the capitulation of Anuket. Before being captured by First First Relana, Anuket was rescued by an undercover agent in Khnum's service. Carried in secret on the planet Khenem, Anuket officially disappeared in the conquest of the planet Biggeh. in the following decades, the goa'uld waited patiently, serving as administrator of the individual outposts and cities of the planet Khenem, gaining a prominent position and sanctioning the return of the triumvirate composed of Khnum, Satis and Anuket. Stargate Renaissance Although with subordinate assignments, Anuket remained at the disposal of the future High System Lord, observing the rise and fall of the Third Dynasty and of the same Anubis. Faithful to the extended Khnum, now become High System Lord, he participated in the war against the Malecathi and only after many decades since the advent of the new dynasty, he advanced the idea of regaining the planet Abydos, symbol of the first goa'uld defeat for opera Tau'rì. But not wanting to risk it, he had the dirty work done by another goa'uld called Jupiter. The fall of the latter and the acquisition of the planet between the protected planets, did not however divert the attention and the will of Anuket, to recover one of the symbols planets . In the following years, the situation unexpectedly turned against Khnum himself when a rebellion raised by the Nomarchs forced the High System Lord to take control of the rebellious possessions and underlords. At this stage Anuket remained openly loyal to Khnum himself, protecting him as his bodyguard along with another underlord called Hedjhetep. Just the support and loyalty of Anuket during the rebellion of the nomarch's, allowed the princess to rise in consideration in the eyes of the same khnum, so as to be sent to the reconquest of the planet Abydos. The latter planet following the disappearance of the Asgard, had returned prey because of its production mines of naquadah. After regaining the planet, Anuket managed to keep it in his possession, notwithstanding the attacks of the population, supported by the tau'rì. Despite the great losses on both sides, Anuket managed however to maintain control only to see himself finally lead the control of the planet for which he had fought so hard. On board his ha'tak, Anuket reached the planet Naucratis, taking control of it, but finding a rather peaceful situation, especially in the compliant and willing to bend. Personality Anuket is one of the most eccentric Nomarch's at the service of Khnum, with whom he has previously had a sexual nudity relationship. Endowed with a fascinating appearance, but with a twisted and ambiguous personality, she is extremely loyal to Khnum himself so much so that during the war fought between the nomarch's, she openly takes up the defendants of the High System Lord. Category:Goa'uld Category:Underlords Category:Khnum Underlords